galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Ant Hill
Ant Hill Capitol of Planet Green Hell, and only City of that world. Marines who had been sent to establish a permanent base on the “deadliest planet in the known Universe”; built their first camp on an island in the middle of the largest and deepest lake of the jungle covered planet. The island was the only place they could find that was free of the deadly and destructive Ant species of that world (Of which the Dragon Ant is the most dangerous so far discovered). They named the place “Camp Anthill”. The heavily reinforced camp protected by force-fields and a dome, finally offered a save place for scientists and researchers who were eager to study the life forms of Gre en Hell. It was of great interest to the Union Science Corps why this world was filled with so many and so deadly lifeforms. The biologists, zoologists and other related bio sciences flocked by the hundreds to Green Hell, motivated by generous Science Council research grants and the opportunity to study on this mysterious world. With scientists came families, technicians, engineers and shop-keepers. Several civilian research institutes such as the Venusian Neugruber Institute, SII Life Science Foundation. Enroe Bio Research and several others established permanent labs and research outposts in Ant Hill and on Green Hell. Despite high tech safety measures and a stringent safety protocol the annual death toll among scientists and explorers was very high at the beginning and it took many years of learning and adapting before the death rate caused by local lifeforms dropped to one or two a year (usually new comers not sticking to the safety protocols.) Ant Hill itself is quite safe and a nice vibrant community, with a very low crime rate, good shopping opportunities and several nice hotels and restaurants. Most of the Cities facilities and residential areas are far underground. The population currently is at about 600,000 individuals. ( Which is pretty much the population of the entire world) There is a twice daily shuttle connection to Harper's Junction (Neighboring planet in the same system) Notes to Visitors: *Ant Hill maintains the same natural gravitation of 2.6 G as the world outside. Personal Gravo Adjusters are highly recommended. *Visitors must register with the local Ranger Office prior to arriving and complete the “Welcome to Ant Hill” Safety Virtu Experience. Visitors not doing so are not permitted to stay. *Recent Changes in Pet-owning regulations require that any pets brought to Green Hell are pre registered and approved. Pet movement is highly restricted to homes and designated Hotel rooms. *Stiff penalties are levied against anyone caught trying to smuggle any biological object. (Plants, plant parts, animals, animal parts native to Green Hell ) off planet. Selected Businesses found in Ant Hill *Mc Donald's *Arthur's Swine and Dine *Wuerg and Kotz Exotics *Small XChange *Silver Hawk Emporium *Sheraton *Best Western *Ma' Swenson's Boathouse *Cracker's Main Imports: Highly regulated. Businesses wishing to import wares to Green Hell, must undergo detailed background checks, product analysis and provide a customer address on Green Hell. Main Exports: Hellberries, Pharma Compounts (Highly Restricted), Hell-Ade, Tantalus Oak Wood Category:Places